Healing Roller
Curoller (Etrian Odyssey) Curoller is fought along Cernunos, he can summon two of those during the battle, and keep reviving then, until you kill him. Although it can't attack, those little pests can cast''' Defend', to increase the whole enemy party's defense, and '''Cure', to heal Cernunos for a significant amount of HP. While they can be annoying, killing both isn't recommended, as Cernunos starts using its one-hit kill attack if it happens. Always leave one of those alive, although the constant healing is annoying, getting a dead character is much worse. Also, as long as one is alive, the second Curoller will not revive. Skills * Cure (Uses Arms): Heals Cernunos for 120 HP. * Defend (Uses Head): Increases the defense of all enemies. Drops * None. Conditional Drop * None. Healing Roller (Etrian Odyssey IV) Tenants to the Baboon King. He will summon them periodically once he drops below half health. The Healing Roller is an enemy summoned by the Baboon King. They only have one move and it's not exactly powerful. However, the king can use them in a similar fashion that other baboons use normal rollers and throw them, only this time they also grant a massive healing effect to the Baboon King. If they are not killed immediately after the turn they are summoned, they will be used by the Baboon King to use his strongest attack. Not only will the attack most likely destroy your party, but will heal him for around a thousand health. Since the Baboon King can only use his ultimate move when they're around, taking them immediately should be a top priority. Using a Runemaster will make quick work out of them, but if you're worried about going first, then using an elemental burst skill (preferably flame wall) will achieve the same effect. Skills * Rush Attack (Uses Legs): Deals damage to a single party member. Drops * None. Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters * Roller * Big Roller * Plated Roller * Baboon King Healing Roller (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Healing Rollers are summoned by Cernunnos when his HP reaches less than 50%. They are resistant to physical attacks, so elemental attacks are the way to go. Unlike in the original Etrian Odyssey, Healing rollers should be killed immediately as Cernunnos no longer has access to an instant death attack. Keeping them alive will merely prolong the battle with them constantly casting Cure to heal Cernunnos or Holy Veil to raise their Elemental Defense. Skills * Cure (Uses Head): Restores health to one target. * Holy Veil (Uses Head): Raises elemental defense of all allies. Drops * None. Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters *Roller *Armoroll *Cernunos Healing Roller (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Healing Rollers reappear at the start the Cernunnos battle. They are resistant to physical attacks, so Elemental attacks are the way to go. They can restore great amounts of health to Cernunnos, prolonging the battle needlessly, so defeat them as soon as possible. Note that the party still has to fight 5 more bosses without a chance to rest. Skills * Cure (Uses Head): Restores health to one target. * Holy Veil (Uses ???): Raises elemental defense of all allies. Drops * None. Conditional Drop * None. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey I FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters